


Untitled

by FridaysChild



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysChild/pseuds/FridaysChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is extremely creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Dick says that sex is like Calvinball: you should never do it the same way twice.

Tim isn’t entirely sure what Dick’s talking about, but Dick _is_ extremely creative.

Right now he’s got Tim face down with three fingers knuckle deep twisting in Tim’s ass. He hasn’t even touched Tim’s prostate yet - the tease - but he’s got Tim dizzy with lust. “God, please, Dick,” Tim moans, twitching his hips up.

Dick spreads his other hand across the small of his back, holding Tim still. Tim makes a desperate noise and squirms. “Please what?”

“Please fu-“ Dick’s fingers hit his prostate for the first time, then go back to teasing.

“What was that? I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Please fuck me,” Tim spits out.

Dick growls softly, sending a shiver down Tim’s spine. “No, little brother. You’re going to come just. Like. This.” He punctuates the words with thrusts of his fingers and heat pools in Tim’s balls and cock and he whimpers a little.

“Dick,” he complains. God, he wants to come so badly and Dick’s doing nothing but drive him up the wall.

“I got you, Tim. What would you think if I fucked you afterward? While you’re all relaxed and sensitive? You’d be able to feel every inch of me and I’d touch you everywhere. Oh, it’ll be so good, Tim.”

Tim likes dirty talk; he likes affecting Dick with his words, figuring out what will get to him. But Dick’s got a lot more experience in this area and he’s far better at it than Tim. Tim sort of thinks it might be possible for Dick to get him off just with words. He likes when Dick talks to him because it’s cerebral, because his brain never quite turns all the way off. “Dick,” he moans again.

“Gorgeous,” Dick murmurs, hand smoothing down Tim’s spine, thumbing a scar on the way. His fingers finally find Tim’s sweet spot and press, tease, and when Tim thrashes and makes a desperate noise he finally starts a rhythm, pressing them in, dragging them out, twisting and crooking and stroking.

“I know you love my cock, Tim, but it can’t do this,” he says, and punctuates with another stroke in a way that feels so good Tim can’t do anything but rock on Dick’s fingers and breathe in hitching gasps as he tries not to beg for everything.

“You’re going to come for me, aren’t you?” Dick’s voice is low and smooth. “C’mon, little brother.” He spreads his fingers, strokes Tim inside again, and Tim’s coming with a long moan of pleasure and sprawling limp on the bed.

Dick keeps his fingers in Tim, waits until he stops shivering with it, then gives a last little twist and press before he tugs his fingers out. Tim whimpers because sure enough he’s sensitive as hell now and it’s almost too much, but it still feels fantastic.

“My turn?” Dick asks, low, and Tim manages a nod. Dick tugs his hips up and presses into him smoothly. He doesn’t last long, which is almost too bad because Tim’s starting to think he might get hard again, but it had been a long night before Dick showed up and it’s going to be an early morning. Dick’s hand slides down to cup him questioningly and Tim elbows him in the side.

“I told you, I have a board meeting in the morning.”

Dick nips his ear. “Just checking. I’d be happy to take a rain check.”

Tim snorts. “Like you need it. Shut up and go to sleep.”

Dick presses his mouth to the back of Tim’s neck and Tim can feel him smiling. “Night, Tim.”


End file.
